I Hate To Love The Way You Aren't
by T.Bumblebee
Summary: Bella Swan has been BFF's with Edward Cullen all of her life. But when High School comes their friendship becomes torn. And she doesn't know wether he really is the same Edward she...fell IN love with. I'm bad at summarys please give it a try.
1. Prologue: 8th Grade

8th Grade:

"Hey Bella! Hurry up!" Edward yelled from downstairs.

"Coming!" I yelled back. Ugh Edward was SO pushy sometimes but he was my bestfriend what could you do?I had a pear of skinny jeans and a short sleaved button up shirt. It didn't look that flattering on me it stuck to my skin because it was really tight. I pulled over my sweater and grabbed my backpack and slung it over one shoulder. I saw Edward laying across the couch with a red apple in one hand. "You know that's my food your eating"

"You know I hate girls that take forever getting dressed JUST because of picture day."

"Ugh fine than be that way!" I slung the other strapp of my backpack over my other shoulder and stormed out of my house, without Edward. He caught up quickly

"Oh Bella don't get mad I was only kidding" he pleaded "I'll make it up to you I'll...I'll...I'll buy you a Rose from that store right there" He pointed to Angelas',my girl best friend, moms' shop. Where there was tons of flowers.

"I don't want a Rose" He couldn't make me budge but I would love to see him beg.

"How about...a...a...Ruffled tulip! I know they're your favorite." Oh he was SO right.

"How many?"

"A DOZEN!" he said happily. Now that I was complying.

I was silent.

"Uh" he was fumbling for a number in his head "All of them?"

My eyes widened. He just grinned my favorite crooked grin, and ran across the street before I could stop him. Edward Cullen was full of wealth. He was a rich kid, but our parents are close friends. So we sorta grew up together. I saw him go up to Mrs. Weber as he pulled out his wallet, and she widened her eyes just like mine and complied. He waved to me and went into the store with her. I stopped walking across the street from the store and tried to get a glimpse inside, but the sun was reflecting off the glass and I couldn't see in. Then he came outside with a whole wagon of Ruffled tulips, and I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

He pulled the wagon across the street and said "Am I forgiven?"

How could I not forgive him, he was my bestfriend. "Why not."

He grabbed my hand while the other dragged the wagon the rest of the way to school.

"START HEADING TO THE AUDATORIUM FOR PICTURES" Said our principle from the speaker. As the rest of my class went, I had to stop at my locker to put my sweater away. I pulled it over my head and closed my locker. I hated how my locker was at the other end of the school. As I jogged to the audatorium, so as to not to be late, a boy by the name of Eric was heading the other direction when he glanced at me and dropped his school books. I wonder what happened to him.I walked into the audotorium and started looking for my class. Then abruptly James, the school bad boy, stood infront of me.

"What do you want?" I said coldly to him.

"I'm hear to see the show." Show? What show?

"Ohmygod, Bella your shirt!" I heard Angela yell from my right.

My shirt? I looked down and quickly turned bright red as I saw that you could see right through my shirt to my blue poka dot bra. I quickly crossed my hands over my chest so that noone could see.

"Blue really is your color Bella. C'mon why don't you give us an onchoir" James mocked me. Some of his friends laughed and mocked me with him.

"Yah we'd love to see you without that white shirt of yours."

"Who knew Bella grew up?"

"Want come over my house tonight?"

"I'd love to score that."

I started to back up and with tears brimming over my eyes, ready to bolt for it. But then Edward stood infront of me pulling his jacket off and handing it to me. I slipped it on without a second thought.

"You alright Bella?" He murmured softly. I nodded fear my voice would break.

"Oh your NO fun Edward."James said behind him.

Edward shut his eyes and locked his jaw.

"Why you hanging with dirt like that anyway, Cullen?"

"Apolagize to Bella, James"

"No." he said raising his chin

"NOW!" he yelled turning around to face him.

"Go F*** her in hell"

Then he punched James right in the nose. James staggered back stunned but recoiled his hand and punched Edward in the cheek.

Right then and there I realized that I was thankfull for Edward. Without him I would have had no one. I loved that Edward made everything up to me. That he made me laugh. He made feel better. He cared for me. That he protected me. I was _in_ love with my best friend, Edward Cullen.

**Reveiw Please Tell me what you think!**

**Thank you To Fanfiction and my fellow Youtube Watcher and Friends! (Oh and I can't forget my subers) =D**

**REVIEW! -**


	2. Life Sucks In The Present!

**A/N At the bottom Please Read =D Oh and If anyone saw the last chapter I changed the date. It wasn't a year ago it was **_**just**_** 8****th**** grade got it =D **

3 Years later Present

I was waiting for Edward outside my house like I always did every day but can you believe how much has changed. I hope Edward has finally realized the dumbasses he hangs out with. Let's see?

Edwards' Friend's:

James Rown

Royce King

Laurent Gathegi

Aro Prince

Caius Leon

Markus Prince

Felix Luret

Demetri Lode

Their Girlfriends (In Order ):

Tanya Deneli (Edward's GF)

Victoria King

Vera Smith

Irina Denali

Franchesca Leon

Ruelette Jean

Heidi Lee

Jane Austin

Bitches and Asswholes in order although Markus is harmless he just hangs with the crowd. Actually he is the only one of Edwards' "friends" I like! He talks to me and tell me I'm pretty and well he's my friend…Oh wait I have yet to mention I'm sorta in their group. I'm not jackasses or slut's like they are, I'm just there because well Edwards there. I actually have nicer friends that I hang out with

**My** Friends:

Angela Weber

Carmen Denali and Boyfriend Eleazar King

Maria Alicia Brandon (Known As Alice)

And Her Boyfriend Jasper Miles Whitlock

Markus Prince

Emmett Keith McCarthy And His Girlfriend:

Rosalie Hale

Yeah They are the friends I wish I hung with a lot _**MORE **_but…I don't. Back to Markus…He and I are close because with both hang with the same groups of friends. He's sweet and handsome with child like eyes that sparke a hazal color, and we're like inseparable, don't get me wrong I'm still passionetly and madly _in_ love with my best friend, Edward, but Markus is like…my big brother. Haha thinking about big brothers I have another one, Emmett. He's like a little Teddy Bear. Cute Dimples, A comedian, and has this HUGE smile that comes across his face. He treats me like a little sister, and I call him a lot of the time 'Big Brother'. His girlfriend, Rosalie, used to hate me! She thought I was after Emmett, before she really got to know me. But once Emmett and I pronounced are sibling like status we became bff's. I came to know Alice through Angela. Alice was new to school during freshman year and Angela sat next to her in her Spanish 1 class. When Alice sat alone in the cafeteria, I sat with her. We instantly became another pair of bff's. Jasper was Rosalie's cousin and once he set his eyes on Alice sophomore year…hehe he instantly asker her out. She first said no and he was crushed. But when I spoke to Alice later she had wanted to say yes but she didn't know…I made her call him then and apologize and agree. Carmen and Eleazar are the sister and brother to Tanya and Irina, and Royce and Victoria. They, both, hate their older siblings so Markus introduced them into the group. Angela and I have been friends since as long as Edward and I have been. Although, Edward and I have been before birth and Angela and I have been since preschool. She is someone I can trust with my deep love for Edward. That's right she is the only person I have told that I am _in _love with Edward. And I hope to keep her the _**only**_ one. But, yeah, that happens to be all my friends.

I always ask myself, how Edward got to be with that jackass James and his posy he seemed to hate them back in 8th grade. I don't know…I think it was something that was instilled over time. It started on the first day as a freshman.

**Next chapter we get to see what happened on the first day of freshman year. And I'm soooo Sorry that this is so short and I have not updated in a while! But I hope to update SOON if I can get a few reviews! Thank you all for the support and I usually want to update at least once a week if I get some reviews maybe sooner! =D**

**Review Please! **

**P.S**

**As the story progress you'll understand more of what happening in the present. =D**


	3. First Day As A Freshman

**Yes, Yes. I'm sooooooooo Soorrrrrrrrrryyyyyy Okkk so I had this chapter done for a little while and I kinda had to just add the finishing touches! Sorry Again! But you get to really see what Edward is like right now. Like in present time. Although I'm gonna admit that compared to freshman year and present That Edward Bellow is a WHOLE LOT nicer than Edward now! That's all I'm gonna say! Alright stay tuned for the A/N at the bottom!**

Freshman Year: First Day:

_I sat waiting patiently for Edward on the front steps to my house. Tapping my foot against the pavement, hoping he could hurry his rich ass up! Edward wasn't the type of guy to be late, he was actually hurrying me, but for some reason he wasn't here yet…how…weird…_

"_Bella, hunny…" my mom said sweetly through the screen door "You're going to be late. Just walk by yourself…"_

_I sighed, nodded my head, and started walking to high school…_

_I didn't understand, at the beginning of the summer Edward promised we would walk together on the first day of high school…But…so much happened in between…As much as we spent so many summers together….last summer well…he was just absent, never could go out he was busy going to Chicago…or New York…or Seattle…or Los Angeles…or Miami…or Cancun, he is VERY fluent in Spanish,…or London…or Tokyo…or Paris…or Piazza…or the northern border of china…or Rome…or the Vatican city…bottom line he was busy the whole summer!_

_But when he gets back…what? Nothing! Not a single phone call or text or visit! You'd think he would call his best friend! But NO! He did not! What was going on? _

_The high school looked huge compared to the elementary. It was just SO different. I hope I didn't get lost… They're so many students it looks like everyone was outside waiting for the school to open the doors at 8:45. I waited patiently for a familiar face I could talk to, but I couldn't even find Angela. It was 8:40 and everyone started crowding toward the doors oH Great! I was going to go in alone. Then I heard the sound of an engine, speeding in the parking lot. It caught EVERYONES attension since everyone fell silent and turned to look where it was coming from. There, coming down one of the parking lots drives, was a Aston Martin V12 Vanquish. I knew it was that car because Edward wouldn't shut up about the school year before. All of it sudden it pulled in a little too quickly into parking spot and stopped abruptly with a screech. Ugh! It must be a kid who thinks he's all that by the way he's dominating everyone's attention. Then I dropped my jaw as I saw who came out of that car door._

_Edward Cullen_

_I was just barley aware of Dr. Cullen emerging from the passenger side a little pale stricken to take the spot in the driver side and pull out to probably head for work. I could hear all the girls sigh as he walked to the school slinging his bag over one shoulder with swagger. As much as I was happy to see him, something was way off. He never wore his money. But damn! You could tell he had it. Designer clothes, those shades, and, duh, the car! I smiled either way, he was Edward. But the thing that shocked me most was that he walked past to the group of pretty hot girls giving him gougou eyes. He gave them…I gasped…MY crooked smile, pulling his hand through his hair charmingly, making it messier AND hotter than it just was. Wait…this wasn't Edward, my best friend. He has NEVER, in all the years I've known him, ignored me. HE has ALWAYS ignored the other girls! As much as I wanted to interrupt and tell him sarcastically that I appreciate him ignoring his best friend…but…a part of me new that if I did that something bad would happen…so that small part kept me in place as everyone started going in…again whispering and trying to get Edward Cullen's attention… I followed in the way back not rushing. I was staring at Edward's back scrutinizing his every move trying to figure out why a part of me was getting this weird vibe out of him, which wasn't good. And as if he felt me staring, stopped in his place letting everyone else pass him by, waiting for something…I was in the back. Like last person who would enter. When the last group of people past and I was the only one left to pass him, he turned around giving me a smile, and NOT my smile, but just a smile! _

"_Hey Bel! I didn't see you how was summer?"_

_I looked him up and down giving him a half smile that wasn't even whole hearted. "Well" I said after trying to figure him out again " It was pretty boring compared to your summer…"_

"_It wasn't as extraordinary as the sight before me…" He smiled my crooked there, right there, was MY Edward…_

_I blushed and smiled the 'especially for Edward smile' I elbowed his side playfully "Shut it!"_

"_Would I lie to you Bella?" he teased and tickled me back._

_I didn't answer. This has been going on for years but I knew Edward didn't mean it the way I wanted him to. He meant the sweet talk as a best friend kind of thing, but nothing more…nothing more._

"_I got to get to class Bels, seeya around…" I noticed his voice changed from the best friend to… a stranger…I shuddered. What's wrong with MY Edward. _

_All my morning classes past in a slight blur exept for a few things I remembered... Angela was in my global studies class, And there was this boy named…Emmett! In my Spanish 2 class he made me laugh and Mrs. Reyes didn't like me disturbing her class. Emmett wasn't new this year…Actually I remember him a little bit in 8__th__ grade he usually wore big sweaters and was a bit lanky but this year…WoW… he changed, like he got rid of those big sweaters and then he must have worked out…a lot! He wore a tight t-shirt to show off his BIG muscles and I hear he's going out with Rosalie Hale…She's really hawt! Like honestly I'm surprised she doesn't hang with the popular girls anymore…actually I remember last year she broke off the friendship with them and started hanging with Emmett…how…sweet of her…_

_Well anyway , And then there was the occasional favorite teacher… like Mr. Mason..he taught English and literature my favorite subject!_

_But I kept zoning out of class and think what could be wrong with my Edward…I was so worried…_

_As I was going through the lunch line I was getting nervous…I didn't want to wander around the cafeteria like a idiot. When I finally reached the end of the line I walked into the cafeteria seating area and almost dropped my plate, instead I dropped my jaw…at the sight before me…I was about to throw up right on my tray and the garbage can was about two feet away from me I stepped forward thinking I was headed for it but I kept walking to the sight in front of me. Ugh! I wanted to scream. I couldn't go up to him and tell him what the hell he was doing…I was __**his **__best friend. I shouldn't be affected…but since __**I **__loved him…all I could do is watch…_

_As I walked up to the table it seemed like he felt my presence because he turned to look at me. _

"_Jeez Eddie get a room!" I said, surprised it didn't sound venomous!_

"_I would" he joked "If they weren't all full of teachers and students"_

"_Ugh to much info!" _

_He chuckled and went back to sucking faces with Tanya Denali! The tables were set up in long rows there was a group of people, girls and guys of the popular crowd, laughing and joking… but… in the back I spotted a boy just smiling at them but seeming all alone. So I sat my try in front of him and asked him._

"_Is this seat taken?"_

_He looked up through his lashes a bit shyly and shook his head. So I sat down and started eating my lunch._

"_So…" I heard him murmur, trying to make conversation "You're umm Bella…Swan, right?"_

"_Yup. And you are?"_

"…"

"_What? You didn't say anything?"_

_He smiled "My name is Markus Prince…"_

_Oh No! He is…he is…he is.. I mentally gulped…Aro's brother… James's best friend…_

"_Yeah…now you know why I kept quite…"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Everyone thinks because my last name is Prince? I'm somehow like my brother, fooling around, messing with people like he does with James… I'm kind of here because brothers here. If I would anything to ruin my rep it would ruin my brothers so I can't exactly leave his little 'group'! Ugh! Its aggravating!"_

_I just met Markus Prince, brother of Aro Prince, Best Friend to James Rown…And already I found a new friend…_

"_Sorry, I didn't mean it…Its just your brother and James aren't really on my amigos list…"_

"_And why is that?" he questioned curiously_

"_Well-"_

"_HEY, CULLEN!"_

_My back stiffened, my whole body tensed…I knew that voice anywhere…James…_

"_Was up, James?" _

_From my peripheral vision I saw them pound fists…wait…what?_

_My Edward Cullen, who happened to defend me against James after he picked on me and who happened to have got a 2 week detention for the fight for me, was pounding fist with James, who was my worst enemy, My Effing arch nemeses!_

_What. The. Fuck?_

_Has this world gone mad…Is it oppisate day…Is this some joke…am I on punk'd…Am I dreaming? That's probably it I'm dreaming! I'm going to wake up screaming, my mom will than tell me I'm going to be late for school, I'm going to quickly get dressed meet my dazzling Edward downstairs, and his cocky smile might I add, Walk to school, have a wonderful day because Edward is in all my classes, Graduate and live happily ever after!_

_Sadly, I wasn't waking up. James and Edward were joking around while Tanya was checking herself in the mirror and waiting… _

_James laughed "Good see your use of time Edward, fine girl you got there"_

_Edward smirked "Well yeah she _is _my girlfriend"_

_My whole life froze that very second, everything stopped, I could see Markus looking at me worriedly, the group next to us mid laugh, Tanya in the middle of checking her boobs, the back of Edwards bronze luscious head, most likely smiling that badass smile, and James, James Rown, his short spiked up hair in that cool hair do, with the very same badass smile, that Edward wore, I laughed mentally. Now I know where Edward got it from. _

_Then everything unpaused, Markus still was staring at me, the group began to finish laughing, Tanya now was ogling Edward, James and Edward still bantered. I looked down at my tray, disappointed. The bell rang right after that, my lunch barley touched._

_I put on a brave face, and smiled "Well Markus it was nice talking to you" I got up and headed out like everyone else was "Seeya!"_

"_Hey wait" he called, he caught up to me "Umm same place, same time tomorrow?" _

_I looked him straite in the eye. Was he joking? Playing a prank? He looked quite serious. "Umm, Sure?" I said in unsure._

_His eyes gleamed! "Great, can't wait!" And possibly ran off to his next class._

_The last few periods went by with ease. Thankfully I had NO classes with James! But neither did I have classes with Edward. I had 2 classes with Markus, Physics and Gym, and I found that he is really sweet. I also had classes with Emmett and Angela again. I asked Angela where she was in lunch. She said she saw my little talk with Edward giving a worried look and then saying 'How'd it go?'. But I shrugged it off and Angela never brought it up again._

_And finally I was at home on my bed, staring up at my ceiling. What happened today? Who was that Edward I saw in the cafeteria? What did it all mean? Was he _really _dating Tanya? Was he _really _friends with James? Well I guess we have to wait and see…_

Present:

I still waited patiently on my porch for Edward, thinking back to when he was dating Tanya. He had gone through _many _girlfriends. There was Heidi, Jessica, Lauren, Jenny, Stacey, Catherine, Stephanie, Jazmine, Maria, Melissa, Paola, Ashley, Camille, Patricia, Elena, Sophie, Kelsey, Anna, Sandy, Trang, Rachel, Samantha, Olivia, Emily, Abigail, Allison, Elizabeth, Joelle, Nicky, April, Crystal, Bailee, Daisy, Melanie, Juliana, Kristen, Natalie, Tracy, Briana, and Sabrina.

Now, thinking back to all those girlfriends…It was a lot! But currently he's back with that cut throat Bitch, Tanya.

But you don't think I would stay there in that corner with Markus! It would be awesome! But I had another friend, Angela, who I owed my attention to at lunch time, since she kept my deep secret. So one day I asked Markus if he wanted to sit with me somewhere else that day and he smiled and of course agreed. I dragged him over to an empty table and I motioned over to Angela to come over and sit with us. That's how _our _group came to be. I remember the day when Emmett than started sitting at _our _table. Hmm It was day when we actually became friends.

**Alright cliffys don't start till we're in the present 24/7. But The stroy is slowly taking shape and we're getting to the very good part! Umm next chapter we have some Emmett love soo please review! It would mean the world to me and see you next time! ^_^ Oh Go to my page and click the link for before and after Edward! **


	4. You Made Me Smile!

**Soo Hi long time no see sorry no excuse this time just my stupidity Cx**

**Enjoy! =D**

_New Friend Chapter 4:_

_I grabbed the home phone from its console, dialing Edwards' number._

"_Hello?" Carlisle answered on the third ring. _

_I sighed in relief. The last time I called Edward picked up and gave me this, what I think was a, sexy, Hello voice. Ugh! Never again! "Hey Mr. Cullen! I was wondering if Edward was there?"_

"_Yes, he is actually want me to call him?"_

"_Yeah tell him Bella's calling."_

"_Edward!" I heard Carlisle yell on the other side of the phone "It's Bella!"_

_It fell quite than a minute later, ruffling than "Hey Bells! Whats up?"_

"_I was wondering if you're still going to stop by my house today?"_

"_Yeah I am, Just like always." _

Just like always….

"_K, see ya soon!" And I hung up._

_I always called everyday before school to ask him. He only said no twice because he was picking up _Tanya_… I hated her from the moment I caught her kissing _my _Edward! _

_I waited patently taking in the past few months.. It's been about 3 months… 3 EFFING months since the first day as a freshman! The firstb 2 I passed with ease hanging with Markus and slowly making his way in as my best friend! But one day I realized Angela was at a table of a group of people in the corner smiling but not interacting I didn't think, because of her history with some of these people, she wouldn't be welcome here. So one day I was in line with Markus and I asked him if he wanted to sit somewhere else. He ofcourse said yes! We sat at an empty table that separated "Popular" from the "normal" crowd. I sat down and Markus say next to me. 'Wait here' I told him. I had headed over to her table, motioned for her to get up and follow me. She did with out question and Angela sat across from. Markus was easy to like and after a few weeks they had become great friends._

_Edward just then bounded around the corner, and stopped at the bottom of my porch steps._

"_You ready?" he asked with my crooked._

"_Yup" I replied, popping the 'p'._

_We walked in silence until Edward _finally _broke it. _

"_So…are you…uhh…are you going…out…with…anyone?"_

_The question caught me slightly off guard… "Uhh no, not really…"_

"_Ah…"_

"_And if I was you'd be the first to know. You _are _my best friend!"I chuckled trying to break the usual awkwardness. _

_But Edward seemed to get more annoyed "Oh really?" he said sarcastically "I thought _Markus _was your best friend?" he sneered his name distastefully._

"_Markus is _ONE _of my best friends. _You_ are my first, Angela's my second, and now Markus is my third. I don't see why you have to have your panties in a twist!" _

"_First of all, I don't wear panties. Second, they are _not _in a twist. Third, he shouldn't even be on that list. And Fourth, I'm the first one?" he smirked_

"_Why shouldn't he?" I completely ignored his last question._

"_Because he's Aro's brother, he's probably just like his brother, so don't hang with him."_

_He was one to talk he practically was like best friends with James and Aro. "Just because he's Aro's brother doesn't mean he _is _him."_

"_Bell, I don't like you hanging with him, he's been known to lead people on."_

_Lead people on this jerk-face infront of me led me to believe he was my _best friend _for like my whole life only to ditch _me _for the popular crowd. And, supposedly, Markus led people on?_

"_I don't tell _you _who _you _should hang with! So don't worry about me."_

"_Bella the people that _I _hang with arn't trying to seduce me, Bella."_

_I snorted "Seduce me? Markus is _not _trying to seduce me!"_

"_All he wants to do is get close to you and then break your heart!" he raised his voice at me.  
_

_He's one to talk… "Markus is sweet, and he's my friend!" I yelled back at him_

"_He's not your friend Bella! When will you understand that!" He screamed right back._

"_He's! My! Best! Friend! And! He! Cares! About! Me!"_

"_He's! A! Guy! And! All! He! Wants! Is! To! Fuck! You!"_

_I completely stopped walking._

_My bottom lip started quivering, and my eyes started to sting. He was right in front of me, waiting for my response. But I didn't have one. I was completely and utterly outraged by what he said…So I did the only thing my body felt like doing. _

_I slaped him. My hand hiting his cheek so hard my hand hurt. His head stayed turned to the left with Edwards right hand going to touch his already reddening cheek. He completely froze not expecting my out burst. _

_Finally tears started falling. And my body did the second thing it felt like doing, it ran…_

_~|~I.H.T.L.T.W.Y.A~|~_

_I harshly shoved my bag in my locker and slammed my locker door shut with a BAM. _

_That JERK,the nerve he had to tell me who to hang out with! Who was good for _me _to hang out with! Ugh! Seduce? Seduce? Than what was Tanya doing? Fucking him senseless?_

…

_The thought made me shutter in disgust, I could feel the bile rising from my throat ready to throw it up. I was fuming, enraged, outraged, pissed off, and a ticking time bomb…_

"_Bella? Is everything ok?"_

Ok_?_

_Was everything _ok_? My best friend had just told me I hang out with the wrong crowd, and I'm not even mad at him because somehow I, in a messed up way, think at least he cares? And Markus is wondering if everything is _ok_? _

"_NO! Everyhting is not _'ok'_. Do you want to know why? Everything is not '_ok_' because I'm friends with you and apparently the only reason you're my friend is because all you want is to get into my pants! The fucking stupid, messed up in the head, part is I _want _to believe that person!I want to believe him because apperantly he is my first and only real friend. _He _apperantly thinks he is a good fucking example of 'good' friendships!" I started forgetting about Markus being there and just ranted outloud to my head "What a conceited basterd! Atleast I had enough real thought to slap him and run! _He _should wake up and smell the ruffled tulips, because he acts like a complete jerk to everyone and eye fucks every girl, although, the only girl he is fucking is _Tanya_." I shuddered "Stupid bitch of a Tanya who we all know is cheating on _him _with Aro! You should have told me, instead of me walking into the girls locker room one night late after school and see them going at it like effing Jackrabbits! You know I _really _hope you're not like your brother because he's perverted and a complete dick! Hopefully it's not a family trait. I couldn't even look him in the eye for 2 weeks without telling him he's being cheated on" my voice began to soften "he deserves that much, to not be cheated on, that idiot, why'd he have to be so stupid, it was perfect, life was just _perfect _before he…"I realized Markus was still standing there. I set my jaw wiped the tears from my face and stormed past him bumping his shoulder on the way. I wasn't going to deal with this shit today I'm going to the library and staying there all day, fuck my classes I'm getting 'A's in them anyway._

_~|~I.H.T.L.T.W.Y.A~|~_

_My tummy began to grumble as the lunch bell rang while I was reading Withering Heights. It wouldn't kill to just go get lunch and bring it back in through the tech lab unnoticed so I could eat it in here. So I got up and made my way to the Lunch line. I grabbed the daily special, bread bowl soup with a coke bottle, yum. This would have to be the best part of the day. I payed for it quickly and stealthily made my way back, hopefully this day couldn't get any worse, right?_

_I abruptly stopped because a hooker was in my way, oops wait, no, that's Tanya. _

"_Oh look who we have hear the Edward Cullens #1 fan" she sneered at me, with annoyance on her face. Her vocals were high pitched and baby-ish, they made want to strangle her… Tempting…Don't get any ideas now. _

"_His best friend actually" I corrected her with pride._

"_Oh the same best friend who slaped his poor little cheek?"_

_Ugh! The nerver of her that…that…that "Coming from the girl who is cheating on him with his best friend"_

"_You bitch, who told you?"_

"_Oh so it is true?"_

_She looked beyond pissed off but she grined then "At least Edward likes me back"_

_Oh no she did not _just _go there! Obviously my body had been going on instinct today because all of a sudden a grabbed my food from my tray and dumped it on her, then I shook the coke bottle then opened it and dumped it all over. She was now blazing with anger and I just continued to fuel it._

_I dropped the bottle at her feet "There you might need those 10 cents but don't worry I'd don't need a 'good time' from you."_

_Her eyes almost blazed red, her strawberry blonde hair was a wild haystack, sticking up in curls, every which way. I chuckled, because she reminded me of Medusa…You know the evil Greek myth Gorgon. _

_I may have heard the bell ring, but my mind didn't really process it because of the total mess Tanya was in brought me giddy humor. _

"_Fuck you" she spat_

"_I told I didn't need a good time from-" I was suddenly being tackled to the ground as swarms of students invaded the halls. Tanya used her knees to pin my hands to the ground and unusable. She grabbled my hair to keep my head from thrashing around to get free. She repeatedly began beating the crud out of my face with her free hand._

"_FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Many of my fellow classmates chanted. Not even trying to help me…What jack-asses!_

_I could let her beat me up, so that once the principle came to investigate I looked like the innocent victim, and not be blamed, and come out free with a few cuts and bruises…_

"_Edward Cullen would __**never **__consider you a friend let alone __**like **__you, you're ugly and stupid, and you don't see him for who he is. He's too hot to be with, a girl like Bella __**Ugly**__ Swan." Tanya taunted me._

_Now why did she have to go and say I mean thing like that? Well as I think, now, if I let her beat me she would hold over me like a trophy. If I told who's boss now, she'll learn to __**not **__mess with Bella __**Fuck you, Bitch**__ Swan. _

_With new found strength I shoved her off me, so that she landed on her back with a thud. I didn't even hold her hands down I wanted her to know she had a chance to get me back, I fist collided with her face continually giving her no mercy! I didn't even have to tell her off because my fists were making my point clear…_

"_Mr. Conners! Everyone scatter!" Someone yelled. Huh, the principle was finally rolling around to see the ruckus. But I didn't stop. My mind wanted her to know nice and clear, the pain I sufer, all the pain I've had to go through so…I don't think I ever wanted to stop…_

"_Sorry, time to go Bella!" I was being dragged away from Tanya by someone. __**He **__suddenly wrapped his arms around me pinning my arms to my side to quit from flailing my arms around. I struggled until we were around the corner and I lost sight of Tanya. My rage decimated in a second and the voice of reason and logic came back to scold me._

_**What were you thinking?**_

_I don't know…I just wanted her to feel pain…_

_**You could have beaten her to death! Tanya could have head trame, a concussion, amnesia!**_

_Well __**at least **__she won't remember being a total bitch and maybe we could be friends…_

_**Thank God Emmett stopped you when he did or you would have been in BIG trouble!**_

_Emmett stopped me?_

"_Are you done fighting?"_

_I looked up to his cheerful face, he was grinning, amused by my behavior. "Yeah" I whispered suddenly very drained._

"_Good" he chuckled "Because let me first say that __**I **__never expected Bella Swan to kick someone's ass" he praised my actions. "Although, I got kinda worried when you didn't stop oonce everyone started to scatter…you looked like you were having the time of your life beating her face in." he raised his eyebrow questioning me._

"_I guess, I don't really remember."_

"_You don't remember beating her face in or enjoying it?" he questioned as he laughed at the confused look on my face._

_I smiled warmly at his jolly nature "Oh I remember beating her face in, just not knowing if I enjoyed or not."_

"_You know Bella?" he said looking at mewith close eye as if observing something._

"_What?"_

"_You're something else, I thought I knew __**who **__Bella Swan was but I'm apparently wrong."_

"_Is that good?" I asked nervously._

"_Oh defiantly!" he smiled at me_

_I smiled back._

"_Hey!" He said suddenly "Wanna catch a late lunch with me? Because I don' t think you had any to eat since it ended up on Tanya…"_

_I laughed for the first time today "Sure Emmett"_

_I grabbed a slice of pizza and a coke this time, and sat at what would be the usual table, although it was just me and Emmett._

Present:

Ok so the day he actually sat at the table with Angela and Markus was the day after, but I still count it as the first. My relationship with Markus was a little awkward for a long while, though he still sat at the table. After a while I couldn't take the tension, so I talked to him about it and he forgave me. And you of course would think that that was the end of it, I'd never talk to Edward again and I would live my life. Well…you're wrong because haven't you learned anything so far? I'm madly in love with Edward. If I couldn't resist his charms before, how could I now? Sure I put up a fight but in the end it was a losing battle.

Now I think I mentioned before how me and Markus are between groups, The Group and then The Populers. Since I beat up Tanya, I wasn't exactly a hero in their. It wasn't until Alice came around and started helping me pick my dignity back together that, they were 'welcoming' me into The Crowd. But Alice Brandon was one huge bag of pixie stick energy that crashed and riled up the high school, and I was her Best Friend…

**Alice eeep next chapter will be epic i swear! welll... I hope... lol Review PM Subscribe fave, please!**


End file.
